Green Ranger vs Barian Shield
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: What happens when two of the famous characters from Power Rangers and Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal clash? Find out. Example of my Power Rangers vs. Barian Emporers project. All Images and Sources belong to their respected owners.


Green Ranger vs. Barian Shield

**Hi everyone DisneyAnimefan94 here, to hype my future Power Ranger vs. Barian Emperors fanfiction project, I have decided to do an example of what the fights will look like pinning two of the famous characters from both shows, Tommy Oliver the Green Ranger and Dumon the Barian's Shield. So enjoy this epic battle of popular characters. And please no Flames on who wins. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal**

_Tommy Oliver and Dumon, both characters have captured the hearts of both Power Ranger and Zexal fans. But what would happen if the legendary ranger and the knight went head to head? Let's find out. First up the legendary ranger: Tommy Oliver. Formally Rita Repulsa's minion he was given the Dragonzord power coin and a Zord that rivaled the Red Ranger's Tyrannosaurs Zord and one mission, to destroy the Power Rangers. After the rangers broke his spell he joined the Power Rangers where he would climb up the ranks to become the leader of the Power Rangers as the White Ranger, the Zeo Rangers as Zeo Ranger V, the first team of Turbo Rangers as the Red Turbo Ranger and Mentor to the Dino Rangers as the Black Dino Ranger. Tommy Oliver is also a master martial arts expert, knowing several styles of martial arts making him a Power Ranger warrior. But in another world another warrior awaits. He is the self-proclaimed Barian's Shield, Dumon. His origins are unknown, shrouded in mystery… until now. Dumon is a proud Barian Emperor serving alongside his Barian brethren. Alongside with his own ace Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Dumon can lower the strength of any of his opponent's aces using its ability wreaking their power. Where he lacks in martial arts, he gains in sword fighting as he once was a knight before being reborn as a Barian. Much like Tommy, he too was the leader of the Barians after the mysterious disappearance of his two comrades Nasch and Merag, until he found out they were Shark and Rio Kastle and they returned to his side. In this battle with two sides not willing to give up the fight who will triumph. Will Dumon succeed and send Tommy to Barain World? Or will the Green Ranger once again score a victory and the last thing Dumon hears is the sound of the Dragon Flute? Let's find out… _(Ok that's enough rambling LOL)

The Scenario:

_In Angle Grove Park, Tommy is sent to investigate a high energy wave that Zordon and Alpha detected. Nearby, Dumon is waiting for the so-called "Master Fighter of Angle Grove". The stage is set for this ultimate showdown…._

Tommy was walking getting deeper into the park with the energy detector that Alpha gave to him. He was getting frustrated as he searched the park for hours and found nothing, and it was getting dark.

"Zordon, this is Tommy." Tommy said as he picked up his communicator "Are you sure there's a high energy wave around here?"

"YES TOMMY." Boomed Zordon's voice over the communicator. "BE CATIOUS, IT COULD BE ONE OF RITA'S TRAPS."

"Okay Zordon," acknowledged Tommy "Tommy, over and out." Suddenly he heard a grown as he soon saw a boy around his age on the ground injured. "What happened?" he asked the boy helping him up.

"Someone or something jumped me." The boy said still struggling to get up.

"Well do you know where he, she or it went?" Tommy asked the boy.

"That way." The boy pointed "But don't go, whoever attacked me, they're very strong."

"Don't worry." Said Tommy "I'm pretty tough myself." As soon as he helped the boy up he began to walk in the direction of where the boy said the thing was.

"Hello?" Tommy called out and heard nothing. "Hello?" he called out again only this time to be greeted by an, energy ball as he quickly dodged it. He soon looked up to see a boy with cat-shaped hair, wearing classes and casual clothes. "Hey what was that for?"

"You're in my way human." The boy said. "I'm looking for the Master Fighter of Angle Grove."

"Master Fighter of Angle Grove?" Tommy asked as the boy than jumped down in front of him.

"If you don't leave I'll just have to make you leave." The boy said as he pulled out a cube. "I activate a Barian Battle field!" he called out as he dropped the cube as a red color came bursting out of it surrounding Tommy and the boy. Soon Tommy's energy detector suddenly beeped.

_That energy, it's coming from either this field or him. _Thought Tommy as he reached out for his communicator. "Zordon, this is Tommy, I found the high energy." But all Tommy could hear was static on the other side.

"Well human, it looks like your friend "Zordon" can't help you." The boy said.

"Who exactly are you." Tommy asked as the boy smiled wickedly.

"Allow me to show you than human." He said as he raised his hand to the air as the little jewel he was wearing on his right arm began to glow. "Go Barian Battle Morph!" he cried out as his appearance changed (A/N: For those of you who know what Dumon looks like in his Barian form I'm just going to stop describing him here.) "I'm the Shield of Barian World, Dumon!" Dumon said as his morphing sequence was complete. "Now you will suffer my wrath." He said as he was ready to attack.

"That's what you think Dumon." Tommy said as he knew it was time as he pulled out his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! DRAGONZORD!" He cried out as he morphed into the Green Ranger. Dumon was shocked at what he saw before him.

"What in the name of Barian World!?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm one of six Master fighters of Angle Grove also known as the Power Rangers, the Green Ranger." Tommy said as he got into a ready position.

"Very well Power Ranger, Dumon said as a sword materialized in his hand. "Let's see what you got."

"Fine than," Tommy said as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger "I will." The two collided with each other both hitting each other's weapons, and exchanging blows to each other. Dumon than formed another energy ball and fired it at Tommy. Just like last time Tommy dove out of the way but this was the opening Dumon needed as the launched himself at the Green Ranger with his sword pointing at him, but Tommy thought fast and blocked it with his dagger.

"Green Ranger, you're tenacity surprises me." Dumon said.

"Your first mistake Barian," said Tommy waving his finger at him "Never underestimate the power of the human spirit." Dumon just had heard enough of this and once again charged at the Green Ranger but this time Tommy played his dagger sending a wave of green lighting stunning the Barian. "Surrender Barian," Tommy said pointing his dagger at the downed Barain. "It's over."

"Yes it is all over," said Dumon as Tommy just stared in confusion at what he meant. "For you." Than Dumon began to glow as the energy inside him was unleashed sending Tommy flying into the wall of the Battle Field. Than Tommy was hit again with a massive energy ball, sending him into the wall again hard as he fell to the ground. "It's all over now Green Ranger." Dumon said, holding his sword over Tommy's head.

_I have to get up. _Said Tommy in his head. _A Power Ranger never gives up. _Soon a bright glow blinded both him and Dumon as Tommy looked down to see a familiar sword in his hand. _Jason's Power Sword? _He asked himself. Knowing there was no time to ask question, he quickly turned to Dumon who was also getting up. "This ends now Barian." He said as Jason's Power sword and his Dragon Dagger began to glow.

"Yes it does." Said Dumon as his own sword began to glow. They both charged at each other as they delivered blows to each other hitting one another with their weapons. Than time suddenly stood there waiting for something to happen. Than Dumon fell to flow as he was finally defeated. Soon the field disappeared as both young men de-morphed as Tommy walked over to him

"You are a worthy opponent Green Ranger." Said Dumon as he began to materialize "Farewell." He said as he disappeared into a portal.

**Well there you go this is what the fight scenes will pretty much look like. Like I said please no Flames, as I will have no power over the victor in my story as you will have the power who will win each fight after a Power Ranger team is selected after voting closes this Saturday. So liked it? Hated it? Tell us who do you think who you think should've won this battle. Remember to comment on Power Ranger vs. Barian Emperors fanfiction story on which ranger team you want to fight the Barians and which team are you on, Team Barian or Team Power Ranger? **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
